


The Hazards of Success

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Cunnilingus, Desperate Arousal/Sexual Frustration, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Briar discovers that not everyone is going to be happy for you when you succeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).



Briar once looked forward to telling Dahlia her accomplishments. Anytime she learned a new spell or advanced further in her magical career, she'd run right to Dahlia.

After all, why wouldn't she? 

To Briar, Dahlia was more than just a mentor. She had become a friend and all around important figure in Briar’s life. Sharing her successes with Daliah was to be expected. Since being assigned to learn underneath her after graduation from Uni, Briar hadn’t been able to imagine her life without Dahlia, and she'd always assumed the feeling was mutual.

At some point things began to change, but Briar couldn't look back at a particular moment and say that was it. The only thing Briar was sure of was that one day Dahlia stopped looking at her with admiration. 

A negative emotion Briar didn't want to name had replaced the admiration Dahlia held for her. She could name it if she tried, but Briar knew the answer wouldn't be one she would want to hear. Ignoring those angry glances sent her way proved to be easier than dealing with the truth.

Briar couldn't think of any reason why Dahlia’s attitude would change towards her. It proved disheartening, often distracting Briar during her studies at the most inopportune times.

Still, it didn't stop Briar from trying to have the relationship they used to have. It meant too much to Briar to simply give up.

After learning a particularly difficult spell and pulling it off nearly perfectly, Briar found herself wandering straight to Dahlia's door. Her room took up the entirety of the third floor while Briar took residence on the first. She knocked once, paused, then knocked again. Only on the third knock did Dahlia finally answer, forcing Briar to look up.

An emotion Briar didn't want to name flashed in those brown eyes that were so similar to Briar's own. “Briar, I do hope this is important.”

Briar tried her best to ignore the cold, dismissive tone. She used her dark spring-like curls as a a way to obscure her vision. She wasn’t above employing that little trick in awkward situations. “You wouldn’t believe the new elemental spell I mastered. It’s a really difficult one, too. Towards the end of it I was shaking and felt close to doubling over, but I didn’t! I finished the spell, Dahlia. It was amazing.”

“Are you talking about the spell you’ve been working on for the past couple days?” Dahlia’s face remained uncomfortably blank.

Briar bit her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth before answering. “Yes-- you know the one that involves conjuring quite a bit of ice magic?”

“It took me weeks to master that spell, and it took you only a few days.”

She couldn’t tell if Dahlia’s words were a question or statement. She decided to remain quiet either way. The reality of offending or upsetting Dahlia now seemed impossible to avoid. It wasn’t how Briar wanted this to go. What she wanted was for Dahlia to congratulate her on her success, get that proud look in her eyes like she used to when she looked at Briar.

Dahlia let out a bitter laugh. “A few days and you master what took me weeks! Five bloody weeks!”

Flinching as Dahlia spoke, Briar couldn’t believe she _actually_ sounded jealous. It was a reality Briar didn’t know how to accept.

“I…”

“Just go, Briar. I need to get back to my own work.”

Briar instantly fled down the stairs back to the safety of her room. She couldn't ignore the truth any longer. Dahlia clearly felt envious of her successes. The woman she admired and practically had a hero worship for wasn't happy for her.

For a week, Briar avoided Dahlia until she simply couldn't stand it any longer. She walked up to Dahlia’s room and pushed right in.

Dahlia looked surprised to see her. She must've interrupted her work given the casual clothes Dahlia wore and the way her locks were tied back with a thick green ribbon.

The annoyance in her gaze, Briar chose to ignore. She couldn't acknowledge it, not yet.

“Dahlia, this is getting ridiculous! You should be proud of what I've accomplished. It's all because of my studies under you!” Briar exclaimed. “I've always admired you, Dahlia. I still do. My only wish is that you stop being like this.”

“You have no right to come into my quarters unannounced and start making demands of me,” she snapped.

Briar flinched. “I just want things to be the way they were.” She walked towards Dahlia with careful steps, afraid one wrong move would push Dahlia further away. “Is that so wrong?”

They were toe to toe now. Briar looked up, waiting for Dahlia to say something; anything really. The silence was deafening.

“You're a stubborn, foolish woman,” Dahlia said.

Before Briar could say another word, Dahlia leaned down and pulled her into a bruising kiss. She responded enthusiastically, winding her arms around Dahlia's neck in an attempt to get closer.

Briar had wanted to kiss Dahlia for a long time, but she'd always held back on her attraction. Surely an older, more experienced magician wouldn't be interested in her, surely showing Dahlia how deeply she felt for her would only serve to push the older magician; yet here Briar was, pushed against the wall with Dahlia’s body flush against her.

She could feel the heat from Dahlia’s body through the thin clothes they wore. Briar didn't know whether to curse or thank herself for wearing nothing but a thin top, shorts, and socks. 

A leg nudged between hers until it was flush up against Briar's sex. The friction was just enough to send a tingle of pleasure down her spine. She could barely stop herself from grinding against Dahlia’s leg.

No words passed between them the two of them. Briar felt like if she spoke even a single syllable, the moment would be shattered. After everything that had happened, Briar couldn't take any more rejection.

When the kiss finally broke, Briar felt dizzy. She clung tightly to Dahlia, allowing her to lead her towards the desk situated in the left corner of the room.

It took surprisingly little effort for Briar to heft herself onto the sturdy piece of wood, given her lightheadedness. It was like they had done this a hundred times, like it was second nature to them. Only after she was situated did Briar realize one major glaring error; her bottom half still remained clothed by those bothersome shorts.

“Lift your hips,” Dahlia whispered in her ear.

Briar quickly obeyed, letting out a sigh of relief when those shorts were pulled off and chucked over Dahlia's shoulder. This left Briar clad in nothing but a pair of socks and thin shirt, which quickly joined the shorts on the floor.

She wanted to say something about the fact that Dahlia remained clothed, but before Briar could utter a word, Dahlia backed up, yanked her dress over her head, and was back between Briar’s legs. There was barely any time to enjoy the view because Dahlia kissed her again.

With Briar's legs on either side of Dahlia, it gave her an unprecedented view of her sex. Briar knew Dahlia could see how aroused she became in just a short amount of time. She couldn't help as a flush of embarrassment came across her cheeks, or, more accurately, a flush of both embarrassment and arousal.

Dahlia said nothing about it. All she did was lower her head, kissing a trail from her neck down to her breasts. She spent some time lavishing attention to them but soon continued on her way down Briar's body until Dahlia's lips hovered just above her sex.

“Scoot closer to the edge. I don't fancy getting a crick in my neck while trying to get you off.’

Like before, Briar obeyed. Dahlia shifted to her knees and then ran her tongue right down her aroused sex. It drew a choked moan from Briar, arms trembling with the effort to keep herself in a sitting position.

Dahlia started with gentle ministrations until sucking hard on her clit without warning. She cried out, hips jerking upward in an attempt to get more pressure against her throbbing clit.

When a finger pushed inside her, Briar knew she was close. The last thing Briar expected was for Dahlia to pull away, leaving her high and dry mere seconds from an orgasm.

“Why did you stop?” Briar said, trying her best to ignore the throbbing between her legs. “I was close!”

Dahlia smirked. “That’s the point.”

While Briar’s arousal started to - slowly - go down, Dahlia watched her, eyes narrowed and smirk playing on her lips. After a few moments, Dahlia pressed her naked body flush against Briar's and the throbbing quickly became quite insistent again.

“Lay back,” Dahlia said.

Briar nodded. “What about you, though?”

Her question was answered with a laugh. “Trust me, seeing you writhe around desperately is exactly what I want. Let me enjoy it; I'll take care of myself.”

Briar could do nothing but sit there as Dahlia built her up again, only to stop just before reaching her peak. It happened a third time, and this drew tears to Briar's eyes.

In between Briar's soft cries, she heard moans come from Dahlia. A quick, awkward glance gave Briar the sight of Dahlia pleasuring herself. This only proved to make Briar's lack of orgasm even more frustrating than it already was.

“Dahlia, I need to come.” The tears flowed freely now. She only hoped Dahlia would take pity on her.

Dahlia made a noise that sounded like something between a laugh and a moan. “Be patient, Briar.”

It seemed like hours before Dahlia finally resumed her previous actions. The tongue on her clit and fingers pumping in and out pushed Briar over the edge. 

She arched her back, coming with a whimper. Distantly, Briar thought she heard Dahlia reach her peak, but her orgasm hit her so hard after all the teasing that she blacked out for a couple seconds.

When Briar came to, Dahlia was pulling away. She pushed herself to her feet despite the protest from her very tired limbs. “Dahlia… I don't know what happened, but I've been wanting to do that for forever.”

Dahlia paused in pulling her dress back over her head, though only for a moment. She quickly resumed dressing, causing Briar's stomach to sink.

“... Dahlia?”

“The feeling was mutual.”

“Was?” Briar choked out.

Dahlia handed Briar her clothes, which she quickly took. “It's clear there is nothing else I can teach you. You have far surpassed me.”

“I… I don't understand.”

“I've been looking for another magician to mentor you. Once I contact them and make arrangements, you'll need to leave, Briar.”

Briar continued to get dressed while trying to keep her shock in check. When she was done, she turned to Dahlia. “So what was this? A goodbye fuck?”

“I thought perhaps I could shove aside the anger and remember how I once felt,” Dahlia said. “I couldn't, in the end. I simply can't get over how much better you are. It infuriates me, Briar.”

“That isn't fair!”

“I know. Which is why I found you a new mentor.”

“Dahlia…” Briar said, but Dahlia cut her off with a glare.

“It's done, Briar, so just go.” Dahlia then turned around, going back to working on whatever she has been before Briar confronted her.

She did as Dahlia asked, but just as she reached the door, Briar looked back over her shoulder. “What happened… that was cruel.”

“I know.”

Briar left, slamming the door behind her. Once she finally left this place, she would never look back.


End file.
